


Stiles is a virgin, right?.

by Lady_Poison_Heart (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Not a Virgin, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Poison_Heart
Summary: Stiles had never really addressed the "Stiles in a pure little virgin and must be protected" thing. That is, untill some crazy bitch starts killing virgins and stiles risks losing the little privacy he has left. Pretty soon he came to the realization that maybe he was a bit of a slut, and maybe his choice of sexual partners could be a bit better.





	Stiles is a virgin, right?.

Stiles watched dully as the pack argued, sighing deeply as he settled into the sofa. They are arguing about his safety, since he was a “virgin” the pack feared he may fall victim to the latest big bad. They had found four bodys so far, all drained of blood and all looking similar to him. Lithe bodies, whisky colored eyes, fair skin and dark brown hair, along with their virginity intact (They think). They now knew it was some crazy witch trying to keep her youthfulness by bathing in the blood of virgins. Although they weren't sure what was behind the similarities in the appearance of the victims. Long story short, This had sent Scott into mom mode and the remaining pack ( Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Erica,  Derek and Peter, not that the last two were contributing)were currently arguing about a way to keep him safe (trying to sort a way for one person to be with stiles at all times). Although stiles appreciated the concern, he was definitely not a virgin ( the pain in his lower back proved it). 

 

“As amusing as this is, I think stiles would like to say something”.

 

Stiles whipped around to glare at the former alpha and resident sociopath, who also happened to be one of the major causes of his current physical discomfort. Stiles snorted before addressing the pack.

“As much as I appreciate the concern, I don't think she's gonna bother with me”.

 

Scott frowned down at his best friend from where he stood beside Jackson whom had been previously arguing with.

 

“Why not?”.

 

“uhh, I'm not a virgin. So that kinda makes me useless as a sacrifice”.

 

Scott's face morphed into a frown as jackson wheezed and folded over behind him, hand pressed over his chest.

 

“I don't know why this is funny to you Jackson, I've had sex with your best friend before”.

 

Silence.

 

“But Danny is my best friend”.

 

Stiles gave the jock a look that read, your smarter than this, although stiles supposed he may have been overestimating Jackson's intelligence.

 

“Your gay?!”.

 

Stiles sighed exasperatedly before addressing his BFF.

 

“Bi and ready to die”.

 

After several moments of sputtering Scott spoke up again.

 

“when did you lose your virginity then?”.

 

Stiles rubbed his hands over his eyes for a moment as he leant back.

 

“Remember Daniel, the tall one that was here for like, a month?”.

 

“That was at the end of Freshman year!, how could you not tell me?”.

 

When no one moved stiles spoke up again.

 

“What, do you want a complete list as well?, cause that may take a while”.

 

More silence. Stiles being, well, stiles, decided to continue, holding out a finger for each name.

 

“ Daniel, Brianna and Jamie from freshman year. Then Aiden and Ethan, Th-”.

 

“You had sex with Aiden!”. Lydia’s voice shrieked.

 

“-eo, Danny, Brett, Liam, Isaac, Derek, Peter and uuh”. Stiles stuttered, quickly running out of fingers. “Jordan and Chris” he cringed internally as he avoided looking at Allison. Sound exploded from the group, excluding two smug looking Hales.

 

“You fucked my dad!!”.

 

“If it makes it any better, I wasn't the one doing the fucking”. Another brief pause in the noise level. 

 

“On second thought that probably made it worse.”

 

“Ok, my questionable choice of partner aside, can we return to discussing the crazy bitch running around killing people.”

 

\----

 

Stiles stayed settled on the couch as the pack filed out the door. His eyes trained on his hands, or more specifically his fingers.

 

“I'm a slut!, oooh my god, how did I not realise?!. I can't even fit them all on my fingers. Does that qualify as a slut, where the line between a slut and not a slut?. What if--”. 

 

Peter who was still seated on the stairs and very aware of stiles brewing mental crisis replied smugly.

 

“I don't see why that's a problem, you certainly seemed to enjoy being called a slut last night”

 

“He's right”.

 

Derek commented before fleeing the room, ignoring the flailing teenager as he shrieked.


End file.
